Bath Time For A Sparkling
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Eclipse gets caught in their prank, the Twins have to give her a bath. Are they prepared to give her a bath? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bath Time For A Sparkling**

"Alright, we've pranked Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead," Sideswipe said. "Now we just gotta prank Ratchet."

Sunstreaker smiled. "Let's make cans of paint fall on him as he leaves the medbay," he said.

Carefully, they set up the prank and heard someone coming. Thinking it was Ratchet, the Twins hid and pulled the string to activate the prank when their target came into the doorway.

A startled shriek that sounded way too feminine to be Ratchet echoed through the hallway and the two looked to see Eclipse in her robot form standing in the doorway of the medbay, paint dripping off of her and she began to cry, making the Twins feel bad as she hadn't been their target.

They felt even worse when Ratchet came out and he looked furious. "You idiots!" He said. "I just got done getting Eclipse cleaned up!"

Both mechs flinched at the medic's angry tone, looking really guilty. "We were trying to get you, Ratch, not her," Sides admitted.

Ratchet sighed, not having the energy to give Eclipse another bath because it was hard giving her a bath, but only he knew that. "You two are going to give her a bath, as punishment for your stupid prank," he said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Okay," he said and Sideswipe nodded. They could give a sparkling a bath and Sunstreaker knew he could wash any paint off his excellent paint job and finish at the same time. Eclipse had gone to sit down in a corner and was still sniffling, not looking happy at being covered in paint.

Sideswipe decided to go get her. "Hey, Eclipse, we're sorry, kiddo," he said. "Why don't we go get that paint off you?"

"Yeah," said Sunstreaker in agreement. "I'll go get the water drawn for her bath."

Eclipse was about to let Sideswipe pick her up when she heard was Sunstreaker said. "Bath?" She asked, her voice a squeak.

"Yeah, kiddo," said the red Twin. "Got to give you a bath to get that paint off you."

She squirmed sharply out of his arms and ran away from him. "No!" She screamed fearfully and managed to slip past Sunstreaker, who looked surprised.

Ratchet actually had to chuckle as he watched the two take off after Eclipse. "They are in for a time," he said to himself.

Meantime, both Twins were trying to get Eclipse to stop running, but she kept running and screaming. "Help! They're trying to kill me!" She screamed as she kept running, zooming past a surprised Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and Optimus Prime, who were stunned to see the Twins chasing after her and Eclipse was covered in paint. The three mechs looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and going back to work.

Predaking, who had just come back in from flying, stretched himself out as he transformed into his bot form and sighed happily. "That was a good flight," he said to Soundwave, who had joined him.

"Yes, it was," the former silent 'Con said.

"Help! They're trying to kill me!"

Hearing that, both former 'Cons turned to find a paint-drenched Eclipse running toward them and she leapt up, actually managing to grab onto Predaking's side armor before she rapidly climbed up and perched herself onto his shoulders. "Don't let them get me!" She pleaded.

"What is going on?" Predaking asked.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came in. "There she is," the former said, panting a little. "Man, she's fast."

"Yeah," his brother agreed.

"Sideswipe. Sunstreaker, what is going on?" Soundwave asked.

"Eclipse got caught in our prank meant for Ratchet and so we have to give her a bath, but she freaked out when we told her that and ran from us, screaming that we're trying to kill her, which we're not," Sideswipe explained.

Predaking smiled and gently reached up, catching the young femme and holding her so that she couldn't get away, although she tried as he handed her to Sideswipe. "Good luck," the former Predacon said.

Walking back to the wash racks, Sideswipe had to really keep a secure hold on Eclipse as she was still struggling to get away from him. "No!" She screeched.

"Come on, kiddo," he said. "The faster you get into a bath, the faster we can get that paint off you."

That didn't appease the young one and she struggled more when they arrived and Sunstreaker began drawing a bath for her. Eclipse quickly transformed into her dragon form and began hissing at them and acting like a mixture of an angry cat and an unhappy dog. Sideswipe glanced around and he spotted a bottle of bubble bath. "Hey, Sunny, let's add some bubble bath to the water for her," he said. "Give her something to keep her occupied."

The yellow twin agreed and when Eclipse saw the bubbles, she grew curious and began calming down, reaching a paw out to bat at a bubble, which popped and made her jump, but more floated up and she got the same result, which made her giggle. Relieved, Sideswipe carefully put her in the bath and he and Sunstreaker got the paint off her while she tried to catch the bubbles or tried to build bubble cities, something that made the Twins smile before they rinsed her off and lifted her out of the tub. "Alright, kid, let's get you dried off," Sunstreaker said.

Now this part Eclipse didn't mind and stood still as they dried her off. Her tail puffed out like a cloud and she saw it before growling cutely and chasing her tail, making the brothers laugh in amusement before Sideswipe caught her and she transformed into her robot form, glad to be clean again. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked her.

She looked a bit sheepish. "The bubbles were fun," she admitted.

"Eclipse, why did you run when we said we were going to give you a bath?" Sunstreaker asked.

She curled up and didn't want to answer, but Sideswipe began gently poking her stomach, making her laugh and squirm as he tickled her. "Come on, kiddo," he said. "I'm going to tickle you until you tell us why."

Sunstreaker kneeled down. "And I'm going to each that cute little tummy of yours," he said with a playful smile, showing a side of him that only his brother knew about and the red twin handed her to his brother and watched as the yellow twin blew a raspberry into Eclipse's stomach and playfully, but gently, munched on her stomach too, making her giggle and laugh as it tickled like crazy and she tried to get away, but both brothers took turns tickling her until she looked tired and Sideswipe lifted her up.

"Well, can you tell us, kiddo?" He asked.

She sniffled. "My…master…put too much water in the tub," she said. "A lot. It would…be over my head."

The Twins didn't like hearing that, but it now made sense and they comforted her. "Eclipse, if we give you a bath, we promise we won't let it hurt you," Sunstreaker said.

She looked up at them. "If you guys do have to give me a bath again, will you put those bubbles in it again?" She asked hopefully.

"You bet we will, kiddo," Sideswipe said before seeing her yawn. "Come on, let's get you to your dad."

Ratchet was pleased when he saw Eclipse was clean again and she was ready for bed. "Thank you," he said to them.

"We'll be careful next time, Ratchet," Sunstreaker said. "Eclipse…told us why she doesn't like baths."

The medic blinked. "She told you?" He asked.

They nodded and he nodded. "That means she trusts you two," he said. "Don't you ever dare to break her trust."

They both understood the warning. "We'll never break her trust, Ratchet," Sideswipe said solemnly before they headed out. "Hey, bro?"

"Yes?" Sunstreaker said.

"Let's see about getting Eclipse some different kind of bubble bath for Christmas," said the red twin. "And maybe something she can play with, like those soft balls that I've seen some kids take into the pool and hold them until they get waterlogged and throw them at their opponents. But with Eclipse, she could safely play with it."

The yellow twin nodded. "Maybe a small beach ball too," he said.

They wanted to be fully prepared if they had to give Eclipse a bath again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
